


My protector is a .................Girl?

by Cupidlove



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupidlove/pseuds/Cupidlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha is a rock star. Kagome is a demon who serves InuYasha. Sesshoumaru and Koga are madly in love with Kagome. Sebastian is also falling for Kagome. This story begins with Inuyasha and his fans while Kagome follows a parasite. Inuyasha is attacked by a parasite but  is saved by Kagome. Kagome protects him from demons. Inuyasha starts to fall for his protector but finds out she already in love. Who it is you must find out yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys. This is my first fanfic write. Please post comments and please don't sugar coat anything. Don't worry there's more to come.

"Ah! It's Inuyasha!" The fangirls screamed as he stepped out of the car. He smiled and waved, which made the crowd go nuts. Inuyasha was unaware that he was about the to be saved. Ten blocks from where Inuyasha stood, a huge parasite appeared. A girl, age seventeen, ran up to it. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. "Mini Mew!" Kagome shouted. "Power pendent, now!" A little pink smooth small pendent fell out into Kagomes hands. " Power pendant!" She held up the pendant and yelled, "Metamorphosis!" A pink light engulfed her body. The transformation was compete. Kagome was now in her cat girl state. She wore a pink dress with gloves, cat ears and a tail. Her boots were sturdy and strong. She held out her hands and a bow with a quiver of arrows appeared. She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Let's do this!" She hooked an arrow into her bow and fired.


	2. Tessaiga

The beast dodged the arrow. It turned on its heel and fled in the opposite direction. Kagome dissolved her weapons and ran after it. InuYasha was waving at the crowd and taking pictures. But he couldn't wait for this to be done. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Everyone turned to see a huge creature running toward them. They all screamed and scattered. InuYasha turned to run but tripped over his own feet. He landed on his face and all he could think was, "Ouch". He turned over and saw the beast foot hovering over him. "Where is it?" it growled. "Where's what?" asked InuYasha. "The Tessaiga of course!" thundered the beast. InuYasha laughed. Of course the beast would think that he would have it. His father use to own an old sword that he called Tessaiga. But when he died we burned it with his body. "We burned that stupid thing with my fathers body." InuYasha said back to the beast. "Wrong answer!" yelled the beast and brought his foot down. InuYasha closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the foot.


	3. The save

Thirty second later, nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a girl. She was wearing a pink dress and had cat ears. She was oddly......... beautiful. "You shall not touch him!" she shouted and drew the sword out from mid air. She brought the sword down and it disappeared. "Whew, god, your mother would have had my head for this one." she said to InuYasha. "Wait, my mother? What does this have to deal with me? Who are you? Who do you work for? And why the hell are you wearing cat ears?" InuYasha asked. "Whoa, whoa. One question at a time please. Your mother asked me to protect you. You just turned eighteen, have you not?" she asked. InuYasha dumbly nodded his head. "Each one hundred years, there is one person who is born with powers. Let's say if a demon even gets a taste of your flesh or blood, they become a hundred times stronger. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a demon too." InuYasha scooted back. Kagome chuckled. "You have nothing to fear, unlike other demons, I have a soul. You see, I'm here to serve you, my lord." "If you are going to serve me, can you at least look human?" "Yes my lord." Kagome bent down on one knee and bowed. She engulfed herself in pink light. She got up and her clothing was different. She was slimed down in leather. On each side of her legs were small handguns. "Ummm?" InuYasha stated, rising an eyebrow at what she had on. She looked like she was about to go to combat. "I'm allowed. I have, well you can say, permission to follow you around with these baby's." She patted her guns. "Even around school?" Kagome smiled. "Even around school."


	4. Inuyasha prov

I walked in to school two days later. Everybody was staring at me or I would say at my body guard. I swear that two boys got nosebleeds. I shook my head. She was hot but still. "Is there anybody else like you? A demon with a soul?" Kagomes face turned slightly pink. "Yes. But I'm the last women demon." I shook my head again. We walked into the principal office to let the principle Koga know what was going on. We walked in and I was about to open my mouth, but principle Koga smiled and said, "Welcome Kagome,love." My mouth dropped. "Hello Koga. How have you been. It's been what 200 or 300 years." "250 but who's counting right?." Kagome chuckled. "Of course." Kagome turned toward me. "This is one of the demons I was talking about." My mouth dropped again. My principle was a ......DEMON!!!!? "I think he's shocked, love." "For the the hundredth time, you know I'm in love with someone else." Kagome said, her face turning pink again. Koga face turned angry. I saw that he was about to go off so I said, "Mr. Koga. I have to get to class so can we get down to business." Kagome handed Koga a piece of paper that stated that Kagome was allowed to carry fire arms in the school. Thirty minutes later, they walked out of the office to InuYasha's first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read, please comment.


	5. Kagome's prov

As I walked InuYasha to his class, I kind of spaced out. " He doesn't understand that I'm not in love with him." "Kagome?" I tire toward my masters voice. "Yes my lord?" "Are you okay? You just like, spaced out." "My apologies, my lord. I was just thinking. Is this your class?" Inuyasha nodded he's head an I opened the door. I walked into the front and showed my permit to carry arm. Then I stood in the back. Five minutes in I finally understand why mortals fall asleep in class. It was soon boring. " Hmm. Wonder what he's doing." I sighed out loud and InuYasha turned to look at me, concerned. I nodded my head, shooing his concern away. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to check who it was and then I felt my face go red. It was my boyfriend, Sebastian Michaelis.

**Michaelis: _Hey babe_**

**Higurashi: _Hey ☺️_**

**Michaelis: _Watcha doin?_**

**Higurashi: _I'm watching my lord_**

**Michaelis: _WHAT_**


	6. Sebastian's prov

**Higurashi: _I'm watching my lord._**

I couldn't believe it. She was serving someone. And I just finally hearing about it. I shook my head. My pretty little kitty could be hurt.

**Higurashi: _What's wrong, Sebastian?_**

**Michaelis: _Are you sure about this. Being a servant can be very dangerous._**

**Higurashi: _Yes and if it makes you feel any better about this situation, I still have Mini mew and Shippo's on my speed dial._**

Ring! Ring! The bell on the wall rang. My master needed me. I turned back to my phone.

**Michaelis: _Okay love. My master needs me now. I'll talk to u later okay?_**

**Higurashi:** _**☺️ I love you** _

I grinned. Kagome was the only one who can actually see through me, apart from my master that is. I met in the middle of her slaying a demon who took my master. I jumped over to the next building trying to catch up with the creature who took my precious master. Jumping over two more rooftops and I finally caught up with the disgusting thing. But the scene was wrong. The demon was on its back dead. There was a girl holding my master. She was a demon and was about to attack when I noticed something. She was healing my master injuries. I jumped and landed next to her. "Who are you demon and why didn't you feast on my young lord?" "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the last female demon." She looked at me and my heart stopped. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes looked at me. "I have a soul so I haven't reason to eat your master, demon." I smiled. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my lady." I said, bowing. "Well Mr. Michaelis, I hope I can see your handsome self around later." Kagome said with a wink and then she darted off.

**Michaelis: _I love you too. My love._**


	7. InuYashas prov

I felt my head start going down. I snapped my head back up. I was falling asleep. I turned my head toward the back. Kagome was on her phone texting. Her face was red and she was smiling. Finally she put her phone away and looked at me. Five minutes, Kagome mouthed at me. I nodded my head and turned back to the front. Five minutes later, the bell rang. I stretched and then I headed toward the back to Kagome.  
"How did you feel about your lesson young master?" Kagome inquired with a smirk.  
"Keh." I said. I walked out of class and she followed me. That's how it was all day. We were walking home when suddenly Kagome pushed me behind her.  
"Come out, now. I know that you're there." A figure stepped out from behind the tree. I gasped. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"  
"Hello brother. I see you have a bodyguard." He said smiling.  
"What is your name girl? And why is my brother hiding behind you?"  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. What is it that you want with my lord?"  
"My, my demon, you don't know?" Sesshomaru chuckled, highly amused.  
"Why, I'm here to protect my brother from things like yourself."  
I shook my head. "That's a lie. You wouldn't give a damn if I got eaten tomorrow. I bet your to eat me, big brother." Sesshomaru smiled, and said,  
"Busted."


	8. Kagome's prov

The demon in front of me smiled and said "Busted." He suddenly leaped at me.

I grabbed my master and jumped to the nearest rooftop. "Stay here my lord." I said to InuYasha. He nodded and I jumped back down to the floor.

"Alright." I said standing sideways making my body a smaller target.

"I'm giving you one last chance to walk away from this." I warned. He was stupid not to heed mywarning.

Sesshomaru snickered and said, "A small fry like you think you can defeat me?" He laughed again and then jumped, claws extended out.

He slashed down barley missing me by inches. _Damn he's fast._ I had to think quickly. I started running the opposite direction of my master. I turned around and tried to kick him in the face but he dodged it.

He grabbed me by my throat and and threw me to the ground. I picked myself off the ground ad jumped up on the roof in front of Sesshomaru.

"Why do you need your brothers blood? You have enough strength. Why?" I asked him. He laughed, "I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. You become my women and I won't try to kill my brother. Deal?"

"No deal." I said an kicked him in his face. Sesshomaru grabbed his face and stumbled a few feet back. When he removed his hands, there was blood evaporating from his face and he snapped his nose back in place.

I shuddered, turned around and ran I felt something soft tug on my boot. I quickly turned around to see tail wrapped round. And connectedto the tail was Sesshomaru. He pulled me toward him. He grabbed my body an pushed it up against him.

Wrong move to struggle. It was turning him on. I could feel his erection against me. "Let go of me!" I yelled. Sesshomaru laughed and forcefully kissed me. I squirmed, trying to get out of this situation.

Then I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved my knee upwards, connecting my knee to his balls. Demon or not demon, it'll still hurt like a bitch. "Ahhhhhh!" Sesshomaru screamed, grabbing himself, which left me free.

I drew my fist, used all the force I had and uppercut him in the face. He went flying back, hit a house, and fell down to the ground ad planted face first.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you how to seduce a lady?" "Mine has." A voice replied back. I felt a shudder go through me and I smiled.

I turned around to see my boyfriend.

"I'm proud of you babe." Sebastian said, smiling.

"That was one hell of an uppercut."


End file.
